Innocent Blood
by Lalabellyo
Summary: The Noahs are an elite clan of vampires. And exorcists' soul porpose is to kill them. So, how will this forbidden love turn out? Will she except me, or kill me? AU. AllenXLenalee
1. Night I: Prologue

_What if the Noahs were an elite clan of vampires? And instead of Akuma, there were lower class vampires. And the soul job of an exorcist is to exterminate them. _

**Night I: Prologue**

Road stared at the helpless, bleeding child. The carriage had crush the little boy, and he would be dead if not for the elderly man who had sacrificed himself to save to the boy. But alas, it looked at if the little brunette wouldn't live despite the man's sacrifice. She looked down at the little boy. He was crying his eyes out.

'Humans are so weak.' Road thought. But her heart was swelling for this little boy. Had she ever cried like that? No one had ever taught her how to cry; how to love. Love. 'What a pretty word.' Road thought. It was always out of her grasp. She had always been alone. It was just beyond her reach. That beautiful yet mysterious word.

'Maybe... if I can show love I can get it.' She thought. But if she gave this boy her blood, then he would eventually slip into the abyss of mindlessness that all human-turned-vampires slid into. But she was a Noah, an elite vampire. It was forbidden for her to share her blood. It had never been done before.

Road cast all doubts aside. For some reason, she just couldn't let this little child die. She bit her lip with one of her fangs and bent down. She touched her lips to his and let her blood flow into his system.

"Road." A voice called from behind. Road quickly broke the contact and whirled on her heels. The voice belonged to none other than the Earl, the leader of the vampires. Tyki stood behind him, smoking a cigaret.

"You know it's forbidden to share your blood with a human." The Earl's voice was cold and viscous. He was obviously mad she had thought to give her blood away.

"Yes, Earl-sama." She bowed her head and locked her eyes on her shoes. Tyki walked past her to the boy. "Wait! Please don't-"

"Be quiet. We can't risk the Noah blood spreading. If that happened, then there will be more and more Noah, and you know the more there are of something the less important they are." Tyki pulled the boy out from under the carriage and pulled the collar of his shirt down so that his shoulder was exposed.

"Tyki... please..." He heard soft sobs coming from Road. Why did she care for this human so much? Tyki shrugged it off and raise the boy. He let his fangs sink into the flesh of the boy's neck. He let the blood flow into his mouth savoring... the awful tasting blood? Tyki immediately spit out the vile substance and started coughing, dropping the boy.

"What's wrong?" Both the Earl and Road asked at the same time.

"His blood... it tastes terrible. I don't see anyone sucking _his _blood anytime soon." Tyki said as he started turning green. Road let out a sigh of relief, earning her a glare from both Tyki and the Earl.

"Hm..." The Earl scratched his chin. "I've become interested in this boy. Road, did you know that this boy is an exorcist?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Well I wonder what would happen if he became one of us. He is already a half-breed."

"Well," Tyki thought aloud. "That would explain the fowl taste. A parasitic type mixed with vampire blood." He visibly gagged at the thought.

"Let's leave our little experiment now, shall we?" The Earl led the way through a door that appeared out of nowhere. Road looked back at the boy. She had heard his name when the elderly man screamed it and pushed the boy out of the way. She would remember the name for the rest of her life. She had ruined his life. She whispered something so softly that not even the Earl could hear.

"I'm sorry... Allen Walker."


	2. Night II: Opening

_Exorcists... Those possessed by the gods... They exist to destroy the growing evil that rises from the darkness._

* * *

**Night II: Opening**

"Hey, did you know that several people have disappeared at this church?"

"It's been abandoned, so penniless travelers take shelter here often."

"But by morning, they're dead."

"And there's nothing left but dust and their clothes."

"It's cursed. This is also where that accident occurred two years ago."

The wind blew a woman's light brown hair around her face. She looked up at the church, a look of determination etched onto her face.

"Moa!" I shaking man cried behind her. He was clinging onto the iron gate as if it was life itself. He just wouldn't stop shaking. "Are... are you really going in?"

Moa looked back at the man as her eye brows furrowed down upon her face. She adjusted her glasses and said "There's been a flood of complaints from the town's people about this church! About people disappearing!"

"I know." He said shakily. "It's because this place is cursed, right?"

"Charles..." A sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from a cop! It's probably just a horrible rumor." Moa stated as she fixed her helmet onto her head. "We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough. This church isn't cursed."

"O-okay..." Charles started to walk forwards to follow the young woman into the deserted church, oblivious to the fact that he'd never come back.

* * *

I sprinted down the down the street. That stupid cat! He ate Timcampy! Now _I _had to run and catch him! I caught sight of the cat as he fled into a church. I raced in after him, but I just couldn't seem to catch the cat.

I stopped to catch my breath. Damn, that cat was fast! I decided that I'd have to try something else if I ever want Tim back. I collapsed on the ground and stared at the ceiling. That's when I saw them. Hundreds of bats all hanging out on the drafters. I smiled as an invisible light bulb went off above my head.

I picked up a piece of wood and threw it to the back of the ceiling, causing a loud 'thump' to reverberate around the room. The bats immediately shot towards me, and I turned on my heels and started running. The bats encircled me, giving a grade A cover.

When I heard rustling coming from ahead, I knew right where the cat was. When I came closer, I jumped and grabbed the cat underneath me. I ran into a room and threw him into a chair that was conveniently in the middle of the room.

"Gotcha!" I said proudly. "You're not getting away now."

"Ack!"

"Huh?" Now I was confused. Did the cat just say 'ack'? Then the bats cleared I saw what was in the chair. A woman wearing a cop's helmet with glasses and hair tucked underneath her helmet. "A person? What are you doing in a place like this..."

_Clank._

I stared at the hand cuff that was around my blood red left arm. "Why you..." She growled.

'And she's a police officer!' I thought, starting to panic.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. I waved my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry! I was too busy trying to catch him that I didn't realize..." I trailed off. I had forgotten what I was about to say. "Look, I was just trying to catch the cat..." I stuttered trying to find what to say. "Well... I'm just a... a traveler..."

I was hand cuffed to the widow seal while sitting in a chair. I listened to the woman's story about the church.

"Oh..." I smiled sheepishly. "I had no idea this town was thought of as cursed." My thoughts were drawn to the vampires. They were most likely the cause of this. It sickened me to think of killing one of my kin, but that was my new job. I was soon going to be a murderer. "I arrived this morning." I smiled to cover up my distress. "While walking down the street, this stray cat ate one of my valuable possessions. And I've been trying to catch it." I said awkwardly, glaring at the cat who was now blissfully licking himself.

The woman looked at him, unconvinced.

"I'm telling the truth!" I cried, growing more and more desperate to prove my innocence. "It was my master's, so I couldn't afford to lose it!"

"Your Master? Well, where is he then?" She questioned.

"Well, uh..." I stuttered again, trying to grasp at the words that were on the tip of my toung. "He disappeared in India..." I was sweating profoundly. The woman just eyed me.

I looked at the cat. "This is all your fault!" I accused. He just seemed to grin back. I looked back at the woman who was pointing at me.

"I'm going to get my partner, so you stay right here." She started to leave, but stopped inher tracks as a hair raising sound shot through the halls.

"GYAAAAAH!"

"Wh... what's happening?" Concern flashed across the woman's face. She ran out the door and called over her shoulder "You stay here!"

I watched her leave and quickly slipped out of the hand cuffs and ran out of the room. When I got to where the scream came from, I saw him. The vampire had spiky black hair and red eyes. A sure sign of a vampire on rampage. He had his teeth in the flesh of the woman's neck. She gasped and I ran to her.

"Innocence, ACTIVATE!"

I charged the vampire, who dropped the woman and fled the church. I would've gone after him, but I had the woman to worry about. I dropped to my knees next to the unconscious woman and quickly pulled my bandana off, letting my dark red-brown hair fall into my face. I pull her giant shawl off and pulled down her sleeve to expose the bite.

'Damn.' The wound was already glowing a soft dark purple, meaning he had infected her. Soon, she would become a vampire herself, lose control, and kill everyone she saw. That was the fate of most vampires. Then it hit me. What if I could suck all the venom out?

But, even though _I _was a vampire, I had never tasted real human blood. I had only ever had the red crystals my master gave me. He said that they would satisfy his blood thirst and slow down the process of becoming a full vampire. If I drank her blood, would I become a full vampire faster? Could I handle it? Could I stop before I killed the woman?

I had no other choice. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least try. I felt my canine teeth grow until they were fangs. (Being only part vampire, I could hide them as I pleased.) I closed my eyes and sank my teeth into the previous bite marks left by the other vampire. I tasted coppery red liquid and the venom. It tasted so good... the sensation overwhelmed me.

'Concentrate!' I told myself. I fixed my senses on the taste of the venom. It started to dwindle, then it faded.

'Stop.' I told myself. 'STOP!' I pulled of from the cop, the blood from the corner of my mouth. I savored the memory of the delectable taste and stored it in the back of my mind. 'No more blood for you.' I scolded myself.

I wrapped my bandana around her shoulder and replaced her sleeve to its original position. I picked her up and then almost fell over due to her weight. I hadn't expected her to be so heavy, though I don't know what I was expecting since she _was _a full grown woman. I walked out of the church, looking sorrowfully back at the dried corpse of the other cop.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I whispered softly.

* * *

"Name's Allen Walker." The fat man repeated as he glared at me. Moa (I finally learned her name when everyone started calling it when I walked in the door carrying her.) had apparently just woken up and was standing groggily on the side of the table me and the fat man sat at.

"No address. Nationality unknown, and he's a minor." The man continued. Moa and I looked at him in silence. "WE KNOW YOU DID IT!" The man screamed at me, scaring me to no end.

"I said I didn't do it!" I cried. The cat just sat in my lap, licking himself. "Why am I being interrogated? All I did was bring Moa to the station!"

"You were at the church! That makes you a suspect!"

"This is horrible." Moa mumbled under her breath, but my acute sense of hearing caught it. The fat man suddenly grabbed my bound hands and jerk them over the table.

"Plus, look at your hand! It's red form the blood!" He frowned even harder -I didn't think it was possible- and puffed on his cigarette.

"No, it's always been that way." I said flatly. The man flicked off my glove, then he jerked his hand away and started sweating up a storm. Moa's eyes widened slightly, but other than that, she seemed completely unfazed.

The cross imbedded in my exposed left hand pulsed with a soft green glow. The man pointed at me, his hand covered in goose bumps. "What is this?" He asked while shivering. "Aren't you in pain from embedding a cross in your hand? We've got a lunatic on our hands! You should take better care of the body your parents gave you!" The fat man said, looking as if he was about to throw up.

"Excuse me!" Moa interrupted. "I was with him until the incident occurred." An old man with a long bushy mustache whispered something in the fat man's ears, which only seemed to make the fat man madder. They didn't know it, but I could hear him loud and clear. He had said: 'We don't have any evidence against him. Actually, it looks like the evidence supports the kid.'

The fat man crushed the cigarette in his mouth and then started taking everything out on Moa. "_WHY _DID YOU HAVE TO FAINT OFFICER MOA HESSE?" He yelled at her, slamming his hand on the table.

"I...I'm sorry, sir." Moa apologized.

"You should have stayed awake no matter what! Unbelievable! You didn't even see the suspect even though you were at the scene?"

I slowly raised my left hand. "I know who the suspect is." They looked at me confusion. "Please, let me help you with the investigation. The suspect is a vampire. I come across them quiet often due to my, um, 'situation'. He will continue to kill and turn other people into vampires. If we don't stop him soon, he'll become more difficult to kill as he drinks more and more blood." I smiled as Moa looked at me with an interested and slightly surprised look on her face. I was a little surprised myself when nothing ever seemed to phase her. I had actually started looking up to the strong and capable woman. I was glad I saved her.

I turned my hand to show them the cross. "This cross is an Anti-vampire weapon. Have you ever heard of exorcists? They specialize in killing vampires."

* * *

I layed on the ground with the cat sitting on my stomach. Pictures in their decorate frames were scattered on the ground all around me. Moa walked out and looked at me with annoyance. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I said to stay in your room!" She scolded me.

"Well, um..." was all I could manage to get out.

"You were planning to go to the church, weren't you?"

"Just for a little bit!"

"Absolutely not!"

* * *

{Flash Back}

"_An exorcist? What the hell is that?" The fat man sneered. He started waving his hand. "Fine, I'm done with you for now! I'm going back to the scene. Officer Moa, take him back to your house and keep an eye on him." I looked at him shocked, while the usually calm Moa just said:_

"_Eh?"_

{End Flash Back}

* * *

I looked out the window of the study. The church was just across the street. 'But the church is right there...' I thought getting a somewhat depressed. I was right there and yet I couldn't do anything. Who knew what that vampire could've been doing. 'I wonder if the detective and the others are alright.'

"Allen..." Moa called behind me. I turned to see she had a book open on the table. "Do you honestly think the suspect is a vampire?"

"Uh-huh."

"Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence, generally in the form of blood, of living creatures. Or, at least, that's what the book says. They only exist in books and people's head and not in reality. I don't believe in curses, demons, vampires, or anything like that."

"Well, the book is right, partly. Vampires are real, and they do need to feed on blood. It's the only way they can stay alive." I looked down at my feet. "Think of it as an incurable disease. It will spread and kill until there's nothing left. The only way to stop that from happening, and to save them from the pain, is to kill them. They look just like anyone else, so it's hard to tell them apart, but there are sings..." My eyes locked on the man in the wheel chair, who had just rolled in.

I eyed the glass door next to him. 'No reflection or shadow.' I thought dryly and I felt my face growing somber. "Innocence, activate." In place of my left arm, there was a huge claw about the size of my body. The vampire stood up and got into a battle stance.

"Allen... Marc?" She was shocked, I could tell that much. Marc sprang towards me and I dodged him and managed to land a kick on the small of his back as he flew past me. He generated a ball of purple energy and firing it at me. I blocked it with my left arm.

"Brother?" Moa's soft whisper almost broke my heart. The strong and independent woman I had met that day was gone and reduced to a girl unable to even move. I had to protect her. From what I had seen today, she would come back and live on. I hoped.

I grabbed her and shot myself through the window -getting a good number of scratches in the process- and we flew strait into the church. We crashed through its old walls and I turned us so that I was the only one getting hit. I was slammed into the wall at a breakneck force. I slumped against the wall, blackness eating at the edge of my vision. Moa recovered herself and started shaking me furiously.

"Allen! Stay with me! Don't you dare fall asleep!" Moa looked over to the smirking Marc. He walked slowly and calmly through the ruins to them. "Why? Marc! Tall me why!"

"This world..." Marc sputtered. I watched silently.

"What?" Moa asked softly, her eyes full of kidness.

"Needs to die! This world took claire! Now it shall die too! That's why i joined them!" I cringed at the thought of actually _wanting _to join the vampires. Tears welled up in Moa's eyes.

"You... you're not the person who my sister loved."

"What do you know? _**I **_was the only one who truly loved Claire!" I slowly stood on my feet and trudged towards the vampire. My pace gradually got quicker until I was charging him at a run. But before I even landed a blow on him, he puched me in the stomach sending me flying into the wall, _again. _

Marc walked over to me. "It's over. You shall join with the world as it dies at the hands of the Millennial Earl." He raised his hand to finish me off.

_Bang!_

Marc suddenly had a whole in his chest. He fell forwards and landed on the cold hard ground to reveal Moa holding up a gun.

"You're not Marc anymore." She said, tears streaming down her face. "The only way to save them from the pain is... to kill them." Moa said.

"Yeah." I reached out my left claw/hand and touched Marc with it. He started to dissolve into dust.

"Thank you... Moa." He whispered. Her eyes widened. "Sorry Moa. I'm going to see her first. You deserve her love far more then me. Claire... I'm coming." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

We sat side by side in the moonlight of the devastated church. Moa had her head in her arms and they were resting on top of her knees. One question ran through my head again and again. 'Who is the Millennial Earl?' Moa's voice cut my thoughts off.

"Do you think... they were both able to make it to Heaven? Sis... and my brother Marc..." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they did..."

* * *

_Vampires are a disease that plagues the earth. Exorcists exist to destroy them._


End file.
